international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowth (Team Rocket)
Meowth is a member of Team Rocket. Personality Meowth has an ambitious, conniving, and idealistic personality. He has made it his life goal to please Giovanni, and will stop at nothing to capture or steal useful or rare Pokémon, especially Ash's Pikachu. Unlike most other Pokémon, who, according to Ekans, are not truly evil and will only commit evil deeds when ordered to do so by their trainers, Meowth is easily capable of and willing to commit evil deeds on his own accord. Despite his seemingly outgoing nature, Meowth also has a contemplative inner side not seen as often, being a bit of a philosopher. Meowth, along with his clone and Pikachu were the only Pokémon to not participate in the giant battle of originals vs clones, with Meowth remarking that the originals and the clones share the same air, moon, and planet, giving them common ground. He noted that if all living beings focused on what was the same among them as opposed to what was different, the world would be a much better place. Meowth seems to have a fondness for Ash's Infernape, comforting it at one point and expressed some admiration for Ash and his friends to it, commenting that Chimchar has "buddies who'd give you the shirt off their backs if you needed one." Meowth, along with Jessie and James, became eager to see Infernape in battle since it was caught by Ash. Meowth is known to develop crushes on occasion. The first of these being Meowzie, and he put a lot of effort into trying to make her like him, by learning to talk and walk on his hind legs, but was crushed when Meowzie rejected him as she felt he was a freak now. The next being Cassandra, a (human) herbalist. After this came May's Skitty. However, due to the fact that Jessie wanted to catch Skitty, Meowth helped Skitty escape in order to avoid Skitty getting hurt with the rest of the team in their constant failures. Later on, he fell in love with another Skitty. Much later, Meowth fell in love with Mamie's Glameow. Similar to May's Skitty, Meowth tried to get away from Jessie and James so Glameow would not join them in their failures. After Meowth was surrounded by Jessie, James, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Mamie, Meowth showed that he can be a very powerful battler when he is defending something he cares about, able to defeat Ash's Infernape, Staraptor, Jessie's Seviper, Yanmega and Dawn's Togekiss in quick succession. However, after Glameow evolved into Purugly and squished Meowth, Meowth lost his feelings for her. Luke's Zorua used this trait to her advantage and cast an illusion of a female Meowth, causing Meowth to become infatuated and unable to do her harm. He fell in love with a Purrloin he thought was female, losing his feelings upon realising that Purrloin was male. Meowth has demonstrated aspirations of being a parent-like caretaker, like when he coddled an egg before fighting for custody of it, only to finally lose it to Misty. To regain custody of Togepi, he weakened Brock's Onix by throwing a bucket of water in its face and defeating it with Fury Swipes. Meowth has shown strong loyalty to breed behavior, using Scratch on Ash when he believed that Ash had mistreated the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor's Meowth and being proud to be a Meowth when he saw Tyson's Meowth defeating Pikachu. However, this doesn't extend to Persian, having a strong dislike for them. Meowth has not been caught in Poké Ball, technically making him a wild Pokémon and has shown a strong desire to not be caught. However, he has no problem taking commands from Jessie and James as if they were his trainers. According to himself, Meowth's ability to talk and walk upright came at the expense of battling ability and the ability to learn Pay Day. However, Meowth has shown himself to be a very powerful battler when he is defending something he cares about, able to defeat the Persian that leads the pack he was once part of for Meowzie, as well as defeating Ash's Infernape, Staraptor, Seviper, Yanmega and Dawn's Togekiss in quick succession when he was defending Mamie's Glameow. Moves Used According to himself in Jumping Rocket Ship!, Meowth claimed to working on learning Night Slash, but has never been seen using it. 'Moves Used in the Games' Meowth's Achievements : An asterisk (*) refers to other Pokémon that battled the opponent before Meowth, while no such mark refers to Meowth's partner in a battle. 'Contests' 'Battles' Category:Pokémon Category:Meowth Category:Kantonian Meowth Category:Males Category:Normal-types Category:Pickup Category:Meowth Evolution Family Category:Talking Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon in California (Formerly) Category:Jessie's Pokémon Category:James's Pokémon Category:Smoke Ball Category:Pokémon in a Poké Ball (Formerly) Category:Pokémon in a Cherish Ball Category:Anime Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Pokémon Black 2 Category:Pokémon White 2 Category:Fury Swipes Category:Scratch Category:Bite (Formerly) Category:Tickle (Formerly) Category:Headbutt (Formerly) Category:Growl (Formerly) Category:Pay Day (Formerly) Category:Screech (Formerly) Category:Sing Category:Nasty Plot Category:Snatch